This invention relates to locking devices and methods for locking.
Locking devices of many types are known. Many of these devices are directed to specific applications, limiting their usefulness in various other applications in which one object is to be secured to another. Further, many devices tend to have a high degree of complexity in moving parts, diminishing their overall utility. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for simple locking devices which may be employed in a broad variety of applications, while still providing a secure attachment of at least one object to another.
The present invention satisfies this and other needs in a surprisingly efficient and novel way by providing in one embodiment a locking device which is comprised of a few simple parts which are readily brought together and easily cooperate with one another to perform the functions required. The locking devices of this invention may be employed efficiently in a broad variety of applications, including but not limited to, simple door locks, easy-release trunk locks, releasable hinges, mechanical joints and automated versions of each of the foregoing.
One embodiment of this invention provides a locking device which comprises a first movable object, a second movable object, and a housing. The housing defines at least a cavity, a first bore for receiving the first movable object, and a second bore which opens into the cavity and intersects with the first bore. The second movable object is at least partially disposed in the second bore, and when the first movable object is moved into a locking position within the first bore, the second movable object is moved to a position in proximity or in contact with an abutting surface within the cavity. Preferably, the device further comprises biasing means for biasing the first movable object towards engagement with the first bore.
Another embodiment of this invention provides a locking device which comprises at least two first movable objects, at least two second movable objects, and a housing. The housing defines at least a cavity, a plurality of first bores for receiving, respectively, the first movable objects, and a plurality of second bores which open into the cavity and intersect with their respective first bores. The second movable objects are at least partially disposed in their respective second bores, and, when the first movable objects are moved into their respective locking positions within their respective first bores, at least two of the second movable objects are moved into proximity or into contact with one another.
Still another embodiment of this invention provides a releasable hinge which comprises a first movable object, a second movable object, a housing, and a pivotal member. The housing defines at least a cavity, a first bore for receiving the first movable object, and a second bore which opens into the cavity and intersects with the first bore. The second movable object is at least partially disposed in the second bore, whereby the pivotal member may be retained in the cavity while free to pivot relative to the housing when the first movable object is moved into a locking position within the first bore and the second movable object is thereby moved to a position in proximity or in contact with an abutting surface within the cavity. It will be appreciated that this hinge is releasable at the hinge pivot point and has as one of its advantages the feature of being comprised of a few simple parts while still proving useful in a broad variety of potential applications.
Yet another embodiment of this invention is a method for locking which comprises inserting a first movable object into a first bore defined by a housing. The housing further defines at least a cavity in which an abutting surface is provided, and a second bore which opens into the cavity and intersects with the first bore; a second movable object being at least partially disposed in the second bore. The method for locking further comprises causing the first object to contact the second object so as to move the second object into a position in proximity to or in contact with the abutting surface, and retaining the first object in a locking position within the first bore so as to retain the second object in the position in proximity to or in contact with the abutting surface.
Another embodiment of this invention provides a method for releasably hinging a first member to a second member, which method comprises (a) placing at least a portion of the first member into a cavity defined by a housing attached to the second member, (b) inserting a first movable object into a first bore defined by the housing, the housing further defining at least a second bore which opens into the cavity and intersects with the first bore and in which a second movable object is at least partially disposed, and (c) contacting the second movable object with the first movable object so as to place and retain the second movable object in a position in proximity or contact with an abutting surface within the cavity so that the first member is releasably retained in the cavity while remaining free to pivot relative to the housing.